


Laundry & Dates

by EpicKiya722



Series: Craziness in the Wayne Manor [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batwing (Comics), DC Animated Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alfred is not Amused, Aquariums, Bat Boys!, Brief Appearance By Alfred but He's Still the Coolest, Cute Kids, First Dates, Gen, Humor, Laundry, Luke Just Wants To Enjoy His Date!, M/M, batfamily, tim is so done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 03:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14179758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: Waking up and finding that most of your clothes need a washing, it's gonna call for a Laundry Day! However, this is the Bat Boys. It's not going to be smooth.





	Laundry & Dates

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea to do this because I was doing laundry. I could only imagine how the Bat Boys handled it, so I wrote it for ya!  
> Also... I wanted to write more Luke/Kaldur.  
> Shut up, don't judge.

"Good morning, my friends!"

Five pairs of eyes watched as Luke wandered into the kitchen, giddy in his steps as he headed for the already made coffee. Being the one leaning on the counter next to it, Tim grinned, catching the gleam in the taller's brown eyes.

"Someone's in an awfully good mood."

"Obviously. Luke, you have your own apartment. Why are you stealing our coffee?", Jason questioned, eyebrow raised.

Luke averted his eyes, not bothered by what Jason said. He was overly happy.

"I come have breakfast with you guys anyways. And what's wrong spending a beautiful morning with my fam?", he shot back with a soft chuckle.

Dick had gasped, jumping off the table with a half-eaten bagel in his hand. He pointed at Luke, a bright smile on his face. "I know what's up with you! You either got some ass last night or you got a date!", he accused. Damian was quick to move his bowl of cereal.

Luke gave Dick a look, an eyebrow raised and his lips curled down. "Um... No. I didn't get any ass last night. But I happily admit I have a date."

"Right! You and Kaldur! Aaaawwww! That's so cute!", Tim cooed, hands on his face. "Aren't you glad we played Truth or Dare?"

"Ecstatic. It's two hours from now. I'm taking him to lunch and that fancy aquarium Dad mentioned to me once."

"Bet you'll pay for it all, huh?", Duke taunted, wiggling his brows.

"Yes actually. I'm treating him."

"He's not gonna let you.", Dick warned with a giggle. "He'll try to shock you."

"Ooh."

"Luke!"

"I'm joking!", the taller chuckled, before sipping his coffee. He sighed, his eyes glossed over with happiness. "It's just... it's only been a couple of days since we decided to date and I already feel so in love."

"You sap!", Tim taunted.

"Whatever! Anyways, you boys got plans?"

"Laundry. And given that Alfred will be out for a while today, he ain't going to be doing it.", Duke sighed. 

"You can't expect Alfred to do everything.", Dick said. "But I can help you! I have to do laundry, too!"

"Same.", Jason deadpan.

"Tt. I have to as well, Todd.", Damian added.

Luke sipped his coffee again before speaking. "Do all you have to do laundry? Like what the hell?"

"Surprisingly, I don't. But I guess I could help you guys out since I have nothing else better to do.", Tim volunteered. He walked over to Damian and ruffled his hair. The younger grumbled, swatting his hand away.

"Timothy, don't do that."

"You're adorable."

* * *

An hour after breakfast, Jason found himself wandering out his room, dragging a rolling basket of dirty clothes. He spotted Duke coming down the hall with a smaller basket, sighing.

"Least favorite day.", the younger growled while they trailed down the stairs to the laundry room. The noise of Jason's basket hitting the steps came in fast thudding. "I hate washing clothes."

"This is why I'm glad I have a date."

The duo saw Luke coming out the laundry room, changed into something else than what he was wearing earlier. At the moment, he was adorning a dark ash grey V-neck shirt, black jeans and a jacket with matching shoes. There was just a hint of... something that reminded them of the ocean.

Jason grinned, one hand going on his hip. "Hm. You really want to impress him, huh?"

"You really egging for a foot up your ass, huh?", Luke sassed back with the same tone.

"Leave Luke alone!", Dick shouted from the other side. He could be seen seated on an unused washing machine which Tim was trying to swat him off.

"Honestly, you look good. Kaldur might just jump you.", Duke admitted, chuckling.

"Kaldur is too classy for that.", Tim said.

"Exactly. Well, I'm off. You guys have fun doing laund--- Ack! What the fuck?!"

Luke threw back a red cloth, not caring who's or what it was. He flipped off the others as they laughed. "Fucking..."

"Go have fun, Luke! And tell Kaldur, I said hey.", Jason said, pushing Luke to hurry off.

The taller eventually departed for his date, leaving Tim, Duke, Damian, Dick and Jason. 

The youngest among them tapped on Tim's shoulder, catching his attention. When he did, he pointed at two baskets. The smaller black one held dark clothes. the other white.

"I call washing my clothes first."

"Wait! Nnnoo! I'm washing mine first!", Jason growled.

Tim quickly got between them, glaring at them both. "There's two washing machines and two dryers. Two at a time. Since Duke and Damian are younger, they go first. Got it?", he demanded, hands going on his hips and intimidation stern in his glare.

Damian resisted the urge to smirk while Jason grumbled, taking his basket and claiming an unoccupied chair.

The laundry room was quite spacious, given it is a room within the Wayne Manor. There was a long table, a three chairs, two washing machines, two dryers, and a closet with hangers, and ironing board, three irons, detergent, fabric softner and other supplies with the addition of extra baskets in the corner. 

Duke had began to scrimmage through his clothes, getting all light colored clothing and putting it in the washing machine, turning it on and getting some detergent and pouring some in. He closed the lid, stepping back and catching from the corner of his eye that Damian doing the same, except he lingered with the detergent, staring at it offensively.

"Um... problem, bro?"

"This isn't the brand Pennyworth uses.", the younger said, holding the detergent. 

Dick sighed, rolling his eyes as he separated his own clothes for a washing. Oddly, one of the piles seem to have been only crop tops.

"Oh Dami. It does the same as other detergents."

Damian just stared down at the container, frowning. Obviously, there was no negotiating. Meaning, this wasn't going to be an easy laundry day.

"But the other one smells better."

* * *

"Okay, seriously. Stop being attractive for a minute."

Something told him to expect this when they met up. The Atlantean chuckled, taking hold of Luke's hand.

"I believe that is impossible, Luke.", Kaldur replied, feeling a hint of heat warming on his cheeks from the compliment.

Luke lightly kissed Kaldur's forehead, wrapping his arm around his covered shoulders. "How about dating, engagement, marriage, and adopting kids in two months?"

"I am sure that is possible, but right now we should just date."

The slightly taller hummed, hugging Kaldur closer. "So that does mean you'll be thinking about it, right? While I treat you to dates, late night movies, cuddling in blankets, kissing and such?"

"Yes."

"I can live with that."

They kissed briefly before going inside the building, an aquarium that Luke had suggested to meet at first since neither were hungry at the moment.

They started their tour around the aquarium at a section of colorful fish swimming around the plants and other pieces of their aquatic artificial home. The area was rather quiet, illuminating blue from the water and lights. The air was cool, sincere and fresh. The atmosphere was pretty much a perfect way to start their first date.

"Hey, Kaldur?"

Kaldur glanced at Luke, curiosity in his greens. He noticed the smirk on his face which he didn't comment on.

"Yes, Luke?"

Luke pointed to a small pink betta fish. "You know that fish?"

Kaldur lightly punched his arm, both chuckling at the tease.

"Oh, ha ha. In fact, I do know that fish. She's quite nice and visits my mother and father a couple of times. I think her name is Charlie."

The taller pretends to look offended as if Kaldur insulted his sister. "Oh, you got jokes?"

"You started it. I just reacted."

Luke rewrapped his arm around Kaldur's shoulders, kissing his cheek and looking back at the fish. "I knew there was something other than your beauty that attracted me to you."

"Are you just going to talk all romantic to me this whole date?"

"I just might, sass pants. You aqua beauty. Slay Queen."

"First date and you are already about to be dumped."

"Wait! No! I won't call you that last one again." Luke started kissing all over Kaldur's face, making him whine and snicker at the ticklish touches. "I won't! Let me date you!"

"Okay! Just stop before someone sees!"

Luke did stop, a sudden change of expression in his face when his eyes met with the oversized tank.

"Like the fish? Because they're staring."

The fish were indeed staring. They gathered in a group, moving their multicolored fins back and forth with their mouths opening and closing unison. The couple stared back in silent, finding the situation odd. Luke cleared his throat.

"Um... you wouldn't have anything to do with this, right?"

"..."

"Just asking, babe."

* * *

Tim flopped down in the chair, sighing heavily. He let his head hang back over the chair, his hair dangling down. He had closed his eyes, but he easily felt a presence over him. A hand slowly covered his forehead.

"Get away from me, Dick.", he demanded.

The hand moved.

The young detective sat straight, glaring at Jason and Damian who caused him sudden distress.

"Ri. Dic. U. Lous.", he hissed out bit by bit. "For once, can you two not act like total problem children?! Like, what the absolute fuck?!"

"I apologize, Timothy.", Damian started first, sincerity in his voice. "I admit I did act... offhand."

"I'm sorry, too. But he shouldn't complain about damn detergent!", Jason said offensively, snarling at Damian who returned the favor.

Tim got up to his feet with a loud stomp, instantly stopping the fight before it could start again. "I'll be in the kitchen for a while. When you two learn to gather your senses, I'll be back... maybe." And with that, Tim stormed out, mumbling about irritating brothers that he still cares about and marshmallows.

 It was quiet with him gone before Duke crossed his arms and spoke up.

"Over detergent? Detergent?"

"Demon Prince here was the one whining about the brand.", Jason defended.

Damian scoffed. "I just like the other brand better. Besides, it's in the past, my clothes are washing and so now. Timothy will get over it... hopefully."

"Better, for your safety."

"Baby bird isn't going to hurt anybody.", Jason assured.

"Ha! Whatever helps you sleep at night!"

For a split second, Jason did look terrified.

"Um..."

"Maybe you two should go apologize?", Dick offered, visibly texting on his cell with a smile. Probably Wally he was texting. "So you won't receive any harsh glares later. Tim may be a Robin, but he also has a temper of a cat. Subtle, yet surprising."

Damian looked a bit shook at the visual.

"He'll get over it.", he repeated.

"No he won't. Go apologize."

"I thought we did that?", Jason recalled.

"Yeah and then you pissed him off again."

"... right. Maybe we should go apologize.", the vigilante decided while Damian and Duke worked on getting their second batch of clothes washed while their first were being dried. "Probably with a peace offering?"

"If you want no harm to come to you.", Duke voiced. "Now I'm going to go join Tim in the kitchen. Hopefully, he won't jump me because he's having a kitten rage."

* * *

After the fishes, the couple ventured to the tunnel hall at the aquarium. It was vacant until a group of small school children, possibly first graders, a guide that worked at the aquarium and the teacher.

Kaldur and Luke could hear the excited chatter from the kids as they ogled the sea creatures that swam around and over them.

"Ooh! Mr. Wood, what's that?", one girl asked, pointing at a large black and white flat fish that passed.

"That, dear Lillian, is a manta ray. They're also called 'seapancakes'."

From the other side of the hall, Luke chuckled, Kaldur looking just as amused.

"No. Seapancakes?"

"I think it is an adorable name. I want one.", Kaldur said, joking or not.

"Really now? I so dare you to call your father 'Black Seapankcake' next time you see him."

"Quiet you."

The two went in for another kiss, but sadly was interrupted when Luke's cell buzzed. He sighed, taking the cell out and saw he gotten a text from Jason.

**Jay: hey, u should totally bring that coffee stuff Timmy likes**

_LukeTheFox: yeah... No! Do u realize I'm on a date?!_

**Jay: ...**

**Jay: did u tell Kal I said hi?**

Luke sighed, his arm going around Kaldur's waist. "Babe, Jason says hi."

"Oh, tell him I said hi back.", Kaldur said.

_LukeTheFox: he says hi. now stop texting me!_

**Jay: but Tim is mad at us!**

_LukeTheFox: ...._

_LukeTheFox: I don't care to know why he's mad or I'm not getting involved_

**Jay: :(**

_LukeTheFox: not going to work_

_LukeTheFox: bye!_

Luke pocketed his phone, putting it on complete silence. Kaldur looked at him, eyebrow raised.

"Do I want to know?"

"I don't even know what's going on at that house. All I know that Tim is angry and I'm not going to get into that situation. Besides..." He kissed Kaldur's cheek, earning a small smile in return. "I rather be involved with this situation. You."

Kaldur hugged him, kissing him briefly. "You really are sweet."

"Only to the people I like."

"There's another manta! Mr. Wood, can we have one for a class pet?", a boy asked, his face pressed against the glass.

"Justin, get your face off the glass!"

"But I get a closer look at the manta!"

Luke and Kaldur watched the class, amused when the guide tried to tear the kid from the glass.

"Son, that's unsanitary!"

"What?"

"The glass is very dirty!"

"Ew! Eck!"

Justin quickly pried himself from the surface, jumping onto his teacher and staring at the glass as if it insulted him.

The kids laughed, one boy lightly punching Justin's shoulder.

"Okay, okay, kids. Let's go see the tiger sharks.", the guide said, leading them down and out the tunnel, leaving the couple alone.

Luke took the opportunity to kiss Kaldur again, a bit deeper this time while holding his waist. The Atlantean let his arms hang over Luke's shoulders, smiling in the kiss for a bit.

"You know, I feel as if you are going to take every chance to kiss me like that.", he sasses, pecking Luke's nose for a second.

"You damn skippy." Luke glances at the glass in when he notices something swim closer. He laughed, turning Kaldur around. "But I doubt your father doesn't like it so much."

Just like with the fish, a manta ray was staring at them intensely. Kaldur crossed his arms.

"Well, this is odd."

"Kal, baby, I honestly think you are subconsciously luring these fish to us.", the taller joked.

"Maybe they know me from Shayeris. I think I know this manta, too."

"Sass looks so good on you."

* * *

"Hey, Timmy."

Blue eyes looked from his marshmallows and phone. Tim crossed his arms seeing Jason and Damian standing in front of him.

"Yes?"

"We would like to apologize... again... for our earlier actions. We both were childish and at fault. I shouldn't have complained and made a fuss about detergent and Todd shouldn't have attacked me.", Damian said, Jason nodding in agreement.

 Tim stared at them a little longer before his gaze softened up and he uncrossed his arms.

"I guess I'll forgive you two."

"You both were childish though.", Duke chuckled.

"Shut it, Duke. Your clothes are done, by the way."

The four had went back to the laundry room, hearing Dick laughing loudly. He was perched on the table, holding his phone as he read the screen.

"Grayson, there is a chair vacant for you.", Damian pointed out.

"What are you laughing about?", Duke question, going over to the dryer and taking out his clothes and putting his final load in after.

"Wally. He just texted me something funny."

"Right. Your speedster boyfriend.", Jason teased, taking the now free washing machine.

"You have an archer for a boyfriend."

"Well, that's a good thing. He's good with his arrows."

"Whoa! Hey! Hey!"

"Gross, Todd! Too much vulgar information!", Damian complained.

"Mine's vibrate."

"Richard Grayson! Jeez!", Tim whined, stopping with taking Damian's clothes out the dryer as the younger went to dry his second batch.

"What? And Tim, you shouldn't be fussing! Mr. Not So Innocent! Being visibly nasty with Conner! Remember Truth or Dare?!"

"Fox, Thomas, and I are probably the only ones who don't flaunt our significant others around."

"I'm single."

"Exactly!"

"But Luke should be bragging about Kaldur. He's too... Kaldur to not be bragged about.", Dick suggested teasingly. "Speaking of, I wonder how's the date going."

"I am certain it's going grand. Luke didn't want me texting him.", Jason said, throwing his clothes in.

"Oooh!"

"Mind. Out. Gutter.", Duke sighed. "And don't pour all that detergent in!"

"It's fine, Duke! It's fine!", Jason assured, pouring the detergent for a few more seconds before setting the container down. He was glad he only had one load of clothes to wash and dry.

"I would believe you, but something tells me not to."

"I love you, too."

* * *

"I honestly thought you were going to steal that seahorse."

Kaldur's cheeks felt warm at the memory of him petting a small seahorse that was brought out for a special presentation at the aquarium. The class of first graders was there and was amazed how Kaldur and the seahorse got along.

"Luke."

"I could have Bruce buy you that seahorse."

"No, thank you, love."

"How about you and that dolphin? Remember how we went to see the dolphins and that one dolphin started squeaking at you when we went by?", Luke recalled before taking a fry from the basket they were sharing. "I think it was trying to flirt."

"Luke, you are by far the worst. And I still want to date you.", Kaldur laughed, poking Luke's nose.

"The feeling is definitely mutual."

The two shared a laugh once more, letting silence dawn on the moment as they drowned out sounds of the others in the restaurant, which only had about ten other people. The place was pretty big so it looked damn near empty. Which was perfect for them.

The date, their first date was going so well.

Luke had took out his phone. He ignored that he had 22 text messages, from Jason, Duke and Dick, and went to take a selfie of the two. Kaldur had almost been caught off guard, but he was able to smile for the camera. They took a couple of more pictures for the next few minutes before going back to the still hot fries and their drinks.

"But, if you were going to own a seahorse, what would you name it?", Luke asked, letting Kaldur lean on his shoulder. He notice one girl staring at him for a while before she pointed at the two and mouthed, "relationship goals".

"Hm. I do not know."

"How about Nemo?"

"Nemo?"

"Like from the movie."

Kaldur looked up at him with a confused gaze.

Luke blinked at him, moving a little away to stare at him right in his pale greens.

"The Pixar movie? About the  clownfish?"

Kaldur didn't say anything, confusion still on his face.

"Babe, with the blue fish who forgets a lot of things, but somehow miraculously knows how to read?"

"I still have no idea what you are talking about?"

"It's the movie that has the birds that go 'Mine. Mine. Mine.' like a bunch of times."

"I'm sorry, but I haven't seen the movie."

Luke gasped dramatically, hands on Kaldur's shoulders.

"How long you've been on the surface?"

"Eight years."

"You've been on the surface for almost a decade and you've never seen 'Finding Nemo'?!"

"I've seen 'The Little Mermaid' countless times because of the Team, but I do not recall ever watching 'Finding Nemo'.", Kaldur answers with a straight face.

Luke stands up, taking Kaldur's hand, and the fries, to lead him out the door with the determination of a true Bat.

"Hell no. Sorry, Kal, but we're going to the Manor because there's better reception there for Netflix and we're watching that movie."

Kaldur didn't protest, finding it cute at just how serious Luke was about his newfound mission.

* * *

Ten minutes.

They leave the room for ten minutes and disaster.

Dick, Duke, Tim, Jason and Damian stared at the monstrosity that decorated the floor. Instant fear, and an urge to roll around in the mess, washed over them.

"Fuck.", Damian cursed.

"Shit, Jason, I told you that was too much detergent!", Duke scowled while Dick began to scoop up bubbles in his hands.

Jason just scuffed. "It's just bubbles. Besides, the room smells like flowers."

"Tell that to Bruce. Or Alfred! Oh damn, this is just...", Duke trailed off, eyeing the monument of bubbles in dismay. "How are we going to clean this up?"

"I suggest some towels. Maybe mops?"

The boys shouted, jumping back at the voice. Damian had fallen into the bubbles, much to his hidden amusement.

 Standing at the doorway was their caretaker/source of fright when they do something stupid, Alfred Pennyworth.

"Uh... Hi, Alfie?", Dick greeted unsure, bubbles sculpted badly into a hat on his head.

Alfred just stared hard at the boys, visibly displeased.

"I don't care to know how this happen. I want all you boys to rid of this at once or you're grounded."

"Yes, Alfred!", they chorused, already going for the supplies in the closet.

* * *

 

When they came inside, they weren't expecting to be hit with a wave of flowery goodness. Kaldur had glanced at Luke who looked just as baffled.

"Um... they were doing laundry today, so I'm guessing that's involved."

"Well, at least it's flowers."

"Hey, you two lovebirds!"

The couple watched as Dick, Damian, Tim, Jason and Duke trail past, heading for the staircase. They both easily spotted the assortment of bubbles plastered on their skin, hair and clothing.

"Hi. What happened?", Luke questioned, jolting his thumb to the direction of the laundry room.

"Jason. Too much detergent.", came the reply except from Jason who glared at the other four.

"Shut up. Hey, Kaldur."

"Hi, Jason."

Luke grabbed Kaldur's wrist, pulling him closer. "Well, I'm going to take Kaldur into the den so we can watch 'Finding Nemo' since he never seen it and I'm putting that blame on you, Dick."

"Why me?"

"You've known him since forever! Now, come on, babe. I have to show you the movie that started a meme."

As the couple took their leave to the den, Damian sighed loudly.

"That now leaves only Thomas and I that haven't flaunt around our significant others."

"I'm single."

"And Damian, don't act as if you won't do it because you will. You adore Jon too much.", Tim teased, going up the stairs.

A visible streak of red decorated Damian's face, his lips turning into a thin line.

"Well... Uh... Shut it, Timothy."

**Author's Note:**

> I will be updating on 'Mornings, Crop Tops and Memes' and 'Lies or Don't You Dare' soon. How soon? I don't know.  
> But if you do have a truth or dare you want to recommend for the latter story, let me know!


End file.
